new_smash_bros_lawl_originfandomcom-20200214-history
Eclipsa
Entrance: Decrystalized Eclipsa gets freed from her crystal. Move Origin Eclipsa was trapped inside a crystal by Rhombulus many years ago due to her alliance with the monsters. This is first seen during a flashback in the episode "Moon, the Undaunted", in which Rhombulus frees Eclipsa from her crystal so she can talk to Moon and teach her her spells. Moveset Neutral B: Royal Magic Wand Eclipsa casts a spell with her magic wand, which depends on how much you have charged up the move, in this order: * Dark Slash: Eclipsa creates a wave of energy that goes forwards. She can spam this move to shoot multiple of them, but each one will reduce its damage and knockback (and will also stop doing flinching). * Spiral Hypnoslumber: Eclipsa casts a spiral spell that slowly goes forwards and puts opponents to sleep if they touch it. * Midnight Shriek: Eclipsa casts a small projectile spell that goes forwards and explodes via contact. * Black Velvet Inferno: Eclipsa shoots a beam that will trap whoever touches it into a coccoon, before the coccoon explodes and launches them away. Eclipsa can attack the coccoon before it explodes to deal extra damage. Eclipsa can't store up the charge of this attack, once she reaches the maximum charge she'll shoot and if she is interrupted in the charge she has to start over. Move Origin The Magic Wand is the main relic of the Butterfly Family, which takes different forms depending on who is using it (with Eclipsa looking like an Umbrella). Dark Slash, Midnight Shriek and Black Velvet Inferno all come from the first episode where we see Eclipsa using the Wand, "Conquer", using them to fight against Meteora. All of these spells return in "Ready, Aim, Fire", where she uses them to fight the Solarian Soldier. The only spell not to come from these episodes is Spiral Hypnoslumber, which comes from the episode "Swim Suit" when she uses it against Rhombulus (though he reflects it and hits Star with it instead). Side B: The Spell With No Name Eclipsa spawns a butterfly-looking spell that will fly forwards slowly, keeping the opponents stunned if it goes through it, and also getting rid of any trap that's in its way, not stopping until coming across a ledge or a wall. In the air, Eclipsa will spawn it under herself, making her slowly glide forwards while falling. She can jump off it, and it does not have the same amount of control as Cloudy has. Move Origin In the episode "A Spell With No Name", Eclipsa's spells move in with Star's spells inside her wand, and are looking to capture a dangerous spell that has no name. This spell takes the form of a butterfly that melts anything it goes through, whether it's walls or living beings. Up B: Umbrella Blast Eclipsa blasts off upwards (dealing damage to anybody in the way) and after she reaches the highest point, she will open her umbrella and slowly fall down (similarly to Peach and Daisy's Up B). You can press down to close the umbrella mid-flight and get in helpless state. During the blast part, Eclipsa is able to slightly tilt the direction of where she's going, but not too much. Move Origin The initial blast is simply based on Eclipsa's Dark Magic with no specific spells being the main reference. The Umbrella part comes from Eclipsa's ability to float using the Umbrella, first seen in "Conquer" when Eclipsa flees to her castle alongside Baby Meteora. Down B: Whispering Spell Eclipsa creates a vortex around herself that will trap opponents nearby in the air, leeching off their health and heal Eclipsa. The more opponents you have trapped, the more each one will be leeched off. There's a special property of this move, which is that when you use it on an opponent, Eclipsa will get a Spades symbol next to her HUD, and can have up to 3 of them. These Spades allow Eclipsa to skip one step of her Neutral B per Spade (for example, having one Space will make Eclipsa's Neutral B start with Spiral Hypnoslumber instead of Dark Slash). Move Origin In the episode "Swim Suit", Eclipsa uses a spell to hold Rhombulus floating in the air, only for her to swap bodies with him. Her intention was to use Rhombulus' crystal powers to decrystalize her husband Globgor, and this intention of using someone else's powers for her own will is the inspiration for this move's ability to improve Eclipsa's Neutral B for one use. Final Smash: Total Annihilation Spell Eclipsa creates a giant butterfly made of dark magic and makes it fly forwards, dragging enemies off-stage and also destroying anything in its path. Move Origin The Total Annihilation Spell is Eclipsa's most powerful spell, which consists of a butterfly-shaped blast that annihilates anything that it touches. It first made its debut in "Moon, the Undaunted", in which Moon uses it against Toffee (but fails and only destroys one of his fingers). Eclipsa would use it herself in "The Right Way", where she uses it against the Solarian soldier. KO Sounds * KO Sound 1: "Oh dear!" * KO Sound 2: *screams* * Star KO Sound: "Wooooooah!" * Screen KO Sound: "Ugh..." Taunts * Up Taunt: *waving* "Hello!" * Side Taunt: *taps her foot, annoyed* * Down Taunt: *plays her guitar* Victory Poses * Option 1: *closes her umbrella* "Get. Out. Of my Kingdom" * Option 2: "That is SO beyond brilliant!" * Option 3: *holding Baby Meteora* "Hello my love, we're home" * Lose Pose: *tied up to a chair* Normals Ground attacks Normal * Neutral attack- * Dash attack- * Forward tilt- * Up tilt- * Down tilt- Smash * Forward smash- * Up smash- * Down smash- Other * Ledge attack- * 100% ledge attack- * Floor attack- * Trip attack- Aerial attacks * Neutral aerial- * Forward aerial- * Back aerial- * Up aerial- Eclipsa waves her wand overhead, creating a purple arc. * Down aerial- Grabs and throws * Grab- Eclipsa grabs the opponent with telekinesis using her wand. * Pummel- * Forward throw- * Back throw- Eclipsa throws the opponent backwards with her wand. * Up throw- * Down throw- Extras Animal Spell With No Name: A playable version of her Side B, with the difference that touching opponents simply does normal damage. Art "Eclipsa, Queen of Mewni" - A portrait of Eclipsa and Globgor. Category:Playable Character Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Category:Lawl Nova Category:Female Category:Hero Category:Disney Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Celebrities Category:Sorta-Human Category:10's Category:Mewnian Category:The Satisfaction Era Category:Mirror Clone Category:Adults